


Baby Here We Are Again

by rboudreau



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach shows up at Frankie's apartment the day before the BB17 premiere right before Frankie is about to shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Here We Are Again

**Author's Note:**

> There's little to no purpose to this, it was just stuck in my head all day lol

Frankie groaned as a knock reverberated against his door just as he was about to hop in the shower. He thought about ignoring it, but decided he could handle a few more minutes of being covered in glitter.

He wrapped a towel low around his waist and made his way to the door, opening it up quickly.

Zach froze for a moment as Frankie's door opened, almost not expecting him to be there. His eyes trailed down Frankie's body as he realized all he had on was a towel. He stopped at the V of his hips and subconsciously licked his lips at the sight. 

Frankie cleared his throat after the shock of seeing Zach had worn off. "I was about to take a shower."

Zach slowly moved his eyes back up Frankie's body until he got to Frankie's eyes.

 _Ask me._ Zach thought to himself, keeping eye contact with Frankie. _Ask me._

Frankie studied Zach’s face and moved his hand down the door to rest on the handle. He sighed to himself. “Do you want to join me?” He watched Zach’s eyes light up a little before Zach nodded and he stepped aside, letting Zach enter the apartment.

Zach rolled his suitcase into the apartment, putting it beside the door next to Frankie’s kitchen island. He heard the door close behind him and turned around to Frankie standing barely a few inches away from him. Frankie’s hand grasped the edge of his shirt and pulled him closer until they were pressed against each other.

Frankie reached his other hand up, pushing the strap of Zach’s backpack off his shoulder and doing the same to the other so it fell to the ground. He saw Zach’s eyes dilate as his face got closer, their noses brushing together.

“You’re getting glitter on me,” Zach whispered. He mentally slapped himself, thinking how stupid that sounded. Frankie gave him a small amused smile and stepped back a little, only to grab hold of Zach’s shirt and pull it over his shoulders, dropping it in the pile of his luggage behind him and pulling Zach back against him. 

“Just getting you in touch with your gay side,” he said. Zach noticed the challenge in his eyes, like he was daring Zach to deny that he wanted Frankie.

He raised his eyebrow. “I’d rather get in touch with your gay side,” he quipped back. “But you can touch my gay side all you want.”

“Big talk for someone who won’t admit he has feelings for me in public.”

Normally Zach would get defensive, but he straightened his shoulders and kept his eyes locked with Frankie’s. “Says the one who never wants to see me when we’re in the same state.”

“I’m seeing you now.”

“Because I showed up.”

Frankie narrowed his eyes a little. “Someone’s gotten braver since the last time we saw each other.”

“You mean when you dumped me? Yea, I guess it had an affect on me.”

They remained silent for a moment, and then Frankie hummed, dropping his eyes to between them. “Well I see arguing still has an affect on you too,” he said, pressing their hips together and feeling Zach’s erection against him.

“It’s not because of arguing. It’s because of you. I wasn’t expecting you to be naked when I got here,” he said, his eyes falling onto Frankie’s lips.

Frankie smirked. “It’s the way you like me best, though, Daddy,” he said in his Marilyn voice.

Zach shook his head, leaning more into Frankie’s space. “I just like _you_.” He stepped forward to make Frankie step backward. “You’re going to run out of hot water.”

He turned his head towards his room, suddenly remembering his shower was running. He grabbed Zach’s hand and walked backward a few steps, giving him one of his patented flirty looks, then turned around and walked to the bathroom, tugging Zach along with him.

Frankie closed the bathroom door behind them and turned his attention back to Zach. He pressed Zach against the door and stepped against him, bringing their lips together before Zach knew what was happening. 

Zach recovered quickly, grabbing hold of Frankie’s hips and pressing against him eagerly. He welcomed Frankie’s tongue in his mouth, sighing softly at the sensation. 

Frankie’s hands snuck between them, untying the string at Zach’s pants. Zach arched into him, trying to get as much contact from Frankie’s hands as possible. Frankie pushed Zach’s pants down to fall around his ankles. Zach used his feet to push off his sneakers and socks and kick his pants to the side.

Frankie broke the kiss and looked down between them, groaning at Zach’s briefs. “You know I love the hot pink on you.”

Zach grinned proudly. “I do know. It may have been intentional.”

He groaned again, leaning in to lick a stripe up Zach’s neck. “Trying to seduce me.”

“Succeeding,” Zach corrected, tilting his head to give him better access.

Frankie nipped at Zach’s ear and pushed his briefs down and dropped his towel at the same time, pressing as close to Zach as possible. He cut off Zach’s moan with his lips, drawing him back into a kiss.

It took another minute or so before Frankie was getting them into the shower and pressing Zach up against the wall. They were a mess of kissing and groping, getting lost in old habits as if they hadn’t just spent the last four months away from each other, half of that with little to no contact. Frankie’s hands were on Zach’s ass, rocking his hips into Zach to rub their cocks together.

“Frankie,” Zach whined, knocking his head back against the wall. Frankie sunk his teeth into Zach’s neck, sucking a mark into his skin. Zach cursed. “Fucking vampire,” he mumbled under his breath. 

Frankie pulled back and gave him an unimpressed look. “A _Twilight_ joke, Zach? Really?”

“You’re _glittering_! And fucking good at everything and hot and never aging!”

That made Frankie grin and he dipped his fingers between Zach’s asscheeks, rubbing against his rim. “Mm, okay, you’re forgiven for the shitty vampire joke.” He pressed the tip of his finger into Zach’s hole and listened to him moan. “Turn around, love. Hands on the wall.”

Zach did as he was told, bracing himself up against the shower wall. He blushed a little, knowing how he must look, his ass leaning out towards Frankie. Frankie hummed appreciatively and got down on his knees in the shower, his hands reaching up to grab and spread Zach’s ass.

Zach’s eyes closed as he felt Frankie’s tongue lick firmly at his hole. He knew a bright blush was flooding his face, always embarrassed the first minute or so that Frankie would lick or kiss him there. Frankie knew how Zach got at first, so he’d do whatever he could to make him relax and starting thinking about the pleasure he was feeling instead of the fact that a guy was eating his ass.

“Did you clean yourself up for me?” Frankie asked as he pulled away. “You really were trying to seduce me,” he teased.

Zach blushed a little more and whined as Frankie squeezed his ass in his hands. “I was just being optimistic,” he breathed. “I fucking missed you.”

Frankie rewarded him with another lick, running his tongue back and forth against his rim for a moment and then pulling back before Zach could get too into it. “I missed you too,” he admitted. Zach scoffed. “I did. I don’t just eat anyone’s ass, you know.”

Zach snorted and burst into giggles. “Frankieeeee.”

“I missed you. I missed your ass. I missed everything.” He dove back in, licking Zach’s hole eagerly over and over again, making Zach moan and push back against Frankie’s mouth. “You infuriate me. But I can’t get over you. I can’t let go.”

Zach tried biting back another moan when Frankie continued eating him out. “Don’t let go,” he breathed. “Fuck, Frankie. Your _mouth_.”

Frankie pulled back to suck a finger into his mouth and rub it against Zach’s rim, slowly working it into him. “Move to LA with me for the summer and you can have my mouth whenever you want.”

“Frankie,” he groaned. “That’s not fair.”

He stood up, continuing to pump his finger in and out, and pressed his lips against Zach’s neck. “It’s not fair that I have to keep myself busy so I don’t think about you all the time. Or that I can’t move on because I still have this hope that you’ll agree someday and just be with me like I know you want.”

“I’m trying,” Zach said. “Babe, I promise I’m trying.” He winced a little as Frankie worked another finger in, wiggling his hips to alleviate the discomfort.

Frankie tugged on Zach’s earlobe with his teeth. “I thought I was doing so good not giving into you. Then you show up and...here we are again. I never learn my lesson with you.”

“Frankie, please,” he whispered, moaning as Frankie kept fucking him with his fingers. “I’m trying, Frankie. I’m trying so hard. I’m...I don’t care anymore. I just don’t want to give them the satisfaction.”

“Give who the satisfaction?”

“The haters. The fans. Everyone. Of being right. Of knowing how in love with you I am before I could say it.”

Frankie tilted Zach’s face to his, pressing their lips together and kissing him for a couple minutes. “God, I’m so in love with you, Zach. You’re gonna break me.”

Zach shook his head. “I don’t want to break you. I just want to be with you. I wanna make you happy.”

He leaned his forehead against the back of Zach’s shoulder and took a deep breath, inhaling Zach’s skin. As much as he knew Zach was bad for him, he felt everything clicking back into place the longer Zach was here with him. Like everything was right in the world again.

Frankie pressed a kiss into Zach’s skin and pulled away from him for a minute to hop out of the shower and retrieve a condom. When he came back into the shower, he already had the condom on and Zach watched him from over his shoulder as he stalked back towards him. He grabbed Zach’s hips and tugged him over to another wall so the hot water could wash over them. He leaned down, licking at Zach’s ass again momentarily, getting it wet and ready for him. Zach groaned as Frankie spit on his hole, feeling a mixture of turned on and grossed out.

“You’re such a freak,” Zach said fondly. 

Frankie stroked himself and lined up with Zach’s entrance, giving him a wink as Zach watched him from over his shoulder. “I’ve been freakier with you, honey, don’t pretend you forgot.”

“I didn’t forget,” he said, blushing at the memories that surfaced. He was broken from his thoughts as Frankie inched his way inside him, groaning loudly as he remembered what it felt like to get fucked. “Okay, I almost forgot how that felt. Fuck, Frankie, what, did your dick get bigger in the last four months?”

Frankie smirked, pushing into Zach some more. “Quit with the sweet talk, you. Maybe _someone_ should play with himself more often.”

“I play with myself,” Zach retorted. “Just, y’know...not back there,” he finished lamely.

Frankie bit his lip as he pulled out a little and pushed back in, a moan jumping out of his throat. “You should. You love it. You love just giving in and being fucked, baby, don’t you?”

Zach hissed as Frankie pulled back and snapped his hips forward again quickly. “Frankieee.”

“Say it.”

“Fuck. Yes. I love being fucked. I love when you fuck me. I don’t want anyone else.”

Frankie moaned, continuing to thrust into Zach. “Zach. Shit. I missed you.” He bit down on Zach’s shoulder. “Just stay with me.”

He picked up his pace, fucking Zach faster and harder. Zach leaned his head down, keeping his eyes on his feet and pushing backwards to meet Frankie’s thrusts. He was overwhelmed at how good it felt to be back with Frankie, to have Frankie wanting him like Zach had hoped he still did.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he growled, Frankie jabbing his prostate over and over again. “Frankie, please.”

“I love you,” Frankie panted into Zach’s neck, one hand reaching down to jerk Zach off as he continued his pace.

Zach whined and let out a broken moan as he came all over the glass of the shower. He deliberately squeezed his ass around Frankie’s cock until Frankie was coming inside him, filling the condom and clinging to Zach’s body.

After they calmed down and Frankie pulled out of him and got rid of the condom, Zach grabbed Frankie’s hand and pulled him back into his space, kissing him slowly like he’d imagined doing for the last four months.

“I love you too. You know that.” He glanced down at the bottom of the shower, which was now covered in glitter, despite Frankie still being covered in it as well. “Jeez, I’m gonna be shitting glitter for a week, aren’t I? That stuff had to have gotten in my ass."

Frankie snorted. “You’re so romantic, y’know that? Going from ‘I love you’ to talking about your shit in a split second. It’s a wonder nobody’s wifed you up yet.”

Zach blushed but tugged Frankie closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I’m waiting on you to wife me up.”

“Oh no,” Frankie said, shaking his head. “If anyone’s doing the proposing here, it’s you. That way I know you actually want it.”

“I want it,” Zach insisted, meeting Frankie’s eyes. “I want you. That’s the way it’s been for the last year.”

“Year and three days,” Frankie corrected.

Zach grinned. “For the last year and three days. It’s not changing. Four months away from you and you’re still all I want.”

Frankie sighed, cupping Zach’s face in his hands and giving him a short kiss. “What am I going to do with you?”

Zach trailed his eyes down Frankie’s body and gave him a look. “How about I help you wash the rest of this glitter off, and then we can cuddle and talk about me maybe spending some time in LA with you this summer?”

Frankie’s eyes lit up a little. “Yea? Seriously?”

Zach bit his lip, nodding with a little smile. “Yea. Seriously.”

Frankie felt like he was giving Zach heart eyes as he nodded back at him. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
